


Sweet Dream

by enthalpically_favored



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Virgin Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthalpically_favored/pseuds/enthalpically_favored
Summary: Anakin takes advantage of his sleeping master and plans for future encounters.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	Sweet Dream

Obi-Wan slept soundly, completely oblivious and trusting of the figure who loomed in his door way. Anakin smirked, a dark gleam in his eyes as he took in his master’s form. The older man had barely managed to stumble into bed before the force suggestion that his padawan had been slowly weaving throughout the evening finally took hold. The only thing separating the soft creamy skin from the hungry gaze was a loose night shirt. Silently, Anakin crept into the room and let his fingers trail along his master’s legs resulting in the other twitching from the feather light sensation.

Resting his hand on Obi-Wan’s hip, his thumb rubbed circles close to the other’s groin. Blue eyes carefully watched long legs shift and fell apart so his padawan had uninhibited look at his master’s soft cock and the trimmed copper happy trail. So far it seemed that his suggestion had worked. Obi-Wan was completely vulnerable, open and at Anakin’s mercy. With little fanfare, the young man rolled his master over and settled himself between the long legs.

“I’ll take good care of you master. Give you everything that you deny yourself.” He murmured spreading the plump cheeks and licking at the pink rim. Obi-Wan gasped in his sleep at the strange but pleasurable sensation. “We both know a slut like you craves to be fucked stupid.” Anakin growled, before truly feasting on his master’s ass and fingered him open.

Using the Force, Anakin quickly summoned the condom and lube he had stored away for this day. The young man planned on making sure he was the only one who would satisfy Obi-Wan’s needs, and the sounds the older man made was proof that he could. Pulling back to catch his breath he watched as his two fingers scissored the tight hole open. “Fuck master, how are you so tight when you fuck your fingers practically every night?” He asked working his third finger in.

With constant attention, the previously tight rim had slowly began to respond to Anakin’s ministration, and he was finally loose enough to slip into without Obi-Wan awakening. Today, he would finally get to take his Master’s virginity. Unfortunately, tonight he would not be able to leave his mark inside of his master, but Anakin knew that his hard work would be rewarded with that eventually.

He hastily ripped the package open and rolled the condom onto his own aching cock. Anakin hissed as he poured cool lube onto his dick, quickly spreading it before lining it up to the twitching, open hole. “You’re going to look so good taking me master, and even better once I can finally cum in your greedy hole.” He murmured into Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he pushed into the welcoming wet heat. Anakin had to restrain himself from leaving any lasting marks on the creamy skin, since he did not want his master to realize what was happening before it was time to reveal his claim.

Obi-Wan let out a harsh groan as he felt himself finally be filled. The deep ache in his gut finally settled as he rolled his hips, taking Anakin even deeper. The action caused a low huff of laughter escape from his padawan’s lips. Truly if he did not know Obi-Wan as well as he did, he would have thought the Jedi Master was a whore based on how readily his body rocked back into to pleasure of being speared open on his cock. “My perfect slutty master, taking me just as perfectly as I knew you would.” He growled lightly nibbling the junction between the older man’s collar and neck. His arms wrapped around the trim waist, and hands snuck up to pinch and pull the pink nipples until they were red and sore from abuse.

Once Anakin decided his master had enough time to adjust, he began to earnestly fuck into the pliable body. Each thrust was deep slow and deep as he searched for the spot that would make the sleeping man’s hole flutter around. After a few thrusts, he located the bundle of nerves that caused his master to moan loudly and bury his head in the pillow. Relentlessly Anakin fucked into that spot until Obi-Wan came and he was shivering with oversensitivity as the younger man continued to fuck into him until he came into the condom.

Pulling his cock out of his master, it was almost as if the hole was reluctant to let him go. It fluttered and twitched as the Jedi Master was coming down from his high. Cleaning up the remnants of what occurred was a shame that he planned on correcting soon. Anakin slipped from the room, knowing that this was just the start of making his master completely dependent and addicted to him.


End file.
